


Epilogue

by Fan1BellaSwan



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan1BellaSwan/pseuds/Fan1BellaSwan
Summary: The Epilogue





	Epilogue

20 Years Later

Mal married Ben in front of 600 people. Only their closest friends and royal families attended it. They have two kids. 16 year old Mallory and 13 year old Bryce. 

Evie married Doug, six months after Mal and Ben  
They have one daughter, Eliza who was Mallory's best friend. 

Carlos married Jane, a couple years later. They have a son, who they named Cameron. He is Eliza's boyfriend. 

Jay married Gil. They have a son, who was surrogated by Lonnie with Jay being the biological father. His name, Jordan. He's Urianna's boyfriend and Cameron's Best friend. 

Uma married Lonnie. It was the most surprising relationship. They have a daughter, Urianna who has Gil as her biological father. She's Henry's best friend. 

Harry married Audrey. They have quadruplets. Adriana, Alicia, Aurora and Henry. Henry is Mallory's boyfriend. Adriana has pink hair and is dating Chad's son, Chuck. Alicia has green hair and is dating Chad's other son, Charlie. Aurora has blue hair and is dating Chad's third son, Chester. 

Chad had a change of character. He became strong and independent. He married a girl named Annabelle and had triplets. Chuck, Charlie and Chester. His wife passed away when his boys were 8. He raised to be kind and work hard. His friends supported him through all of it. 

And they had a happily ever after.


End file.
